north_of_normal_shadowrun_fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Everett Underberg
Everett Underberg, Chairman of Underberg Utilities * Name: 'Everett Royce Underberg *'Position: 'Chairman of the Board of Underberg Utilities , Treasurer of the Sons of Moria Lodge #25 (Fargo Local), Boss-in-Waiting of the Underberg Family *'Metatype: 'Dwarf (''Homo sapiens pumilionis) *'Education: '''Masters in Business Administration, Minnesota State University *'DOB: '6/9/2042, Fargo ND, UCAS (later RRDMZ ) *'Family: '''Charles 'Chuck' Underberg (grandfather, Rollag MN, UCAS), Roberta Schumacher Underberg (grandmother, deceased), '''Ryan 'Buddy' Underberg (father, deceased), [Underberg|Florence [Gardiner Underberg]] (mother, Fargo RRDMZ), [Rasmussen|MacKenzie [Underberg Rasmussen]] (sister, Fargo RRDMZ), Lance Rasmussen (brother-in-law, Fargo RRDMZ), Angela Rasmussen (niece, Fargo RRDMZ), Peyton Underberg (sister, deceased), Brady Underberg (brother, Moorhead MN, UCAS), Sienna Richard-Underberg (wife, Fargo RRDMZ), Tyler Underberg (son, Fargo RRDMZ), Taylor Underberg (daughter, Fargo RRDMZ), [Tharaldson|Karen [Gardiner Tharaldson]] (aunt, Fargo RRDMZ), Calvin Tharaldson (uncle, Fargo RRDMZ), [Schaeffer|Jessica [Tharaldson Schaeffer]] (cousin, Fargo RRDMZ), Kent Schaeffer (cousin by marriage, Fargo RRDMZ), Hunter Tharaldson (cousin, Grand Forks , Region 2, RRDMZ) Floyd Gardiner (uncle, deceased), [Margaret [Perleberg Anderson]] (cousin, Hawley MN, UCAS), Todd Anderson (cousin by marriage, Hawley MN, UCAS), Tabitha Anderson (cousin once removed, Hawley MN, UCAS), Richard 'Ricky' Anderson (cousin once removed, Hawley MN, UCAS), Frank Myhre (great-uncle, deceased), Martha Schumacher Myhre (great-aunt, deceased), Eleanor Myhre (cousin once removed, Fargo RRDMZ), Josephine Myhre (cousin once removed, Fargo RRDMZ), Carla Myhre (cousin once removed, Moorhead MN) Back at Shanley High, where he went to school, there was a joke: the only thing wrong with Everett is that there's nothing wrong with Everett. The well-protected and well-beloved first son (but not first child) of fearsome and protective parents, Everett doesn't really remember their early, hardscrabble years and grew up with money and reputation, added to his own brains and looks, it made him the center of attention everywhere he went. He grew up believing that, if the world wasn't perfect, it seemed pretty perfect to him. The pressure that his parents (especially his Mother) put on him to not just succeed but excel was the fuel he needed to achieve and he graduated top of his class, Valedictorian of Shanley High, class of '60. Of course, what he didn't originally know until well into his teens was that all of this was grooming him to take over the 'Family Business' and the day when he learned all of what that business actually entailed was probably the closest he had to a trauma in his young life. Not only, he learned, was the world not perfect but he and his family were a not-inconsiderable cause of a lot of that. And he was expected to not only participate but to lead them in that someday. He was able to avoid taking the reigns for quite awhile, first by going away to the Twin Cities for college, and then by immersing himself in making Underberg Utilities (which he'd been given to teach him leadership skills) a legitimate success instead of just a front company. But when Buddy passed away in '67, it became obvious that the succession needed to be secured and Everett took charge of a number of their more illegal operations. Under his guidance, the Underbergs have diversified, branching out into more big-money financial fraud, such as insider trading and doubling down on public works and contract scams, already a favorite of his late father's. However, just because Everett is in charge in name doesn't mean that his mother's out of the picture. Ma Underberg is still a presence and he both loves having her involved and hates the things she's involved in. Sienna Richards-Underberg, a native of Traverse City WI, met Everett at the University of Minnesota while getting her Early Education degree and currently lives in their home in the Rose Creek Securitract, teaching for Fargo School District. Everett is very careful to keep his personal and "professional" lives entirely separate and it is well known that the only time Everett will willingly get involved in violence personally is if anyone in any way involves his family. Sienna has not been told about the other side of the business and it is well known that is by Everett's decree. Return to: Underberg Family Category:People Category:Dwarf Category:Underworld Category:Business